What if
by TheWayILie
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the innocent girl that she is? What if the Cullens were the ones that should be afraid of Bella? What if she wasn't entirely human and it was not Edward that piqued her interest? (JasperXBella) R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

I really don't like dark weather. Or rain. Or snow. Or anything alike. Really how could people actually stand living here permanently? My intense dislike of dark might have something to do with what I do for living because dark meant no or little sunlight. And no/little sunlight meant vampires.

That's right. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer Bella. And I hunt and kill vampires for a living. My family was slaughtered by a vampire when I was small and I was saved by a vampire hunter Greg, who is just as human as I am, who later trained me to be like him. You would probably wonder how a weak human can actually go around killing vampires. I was pretty curious myself. But it turns out the old man made some kind of potion with vampire venom which gave the strength and speed of one. It prolonged your lifetime measurably, too. It tastes like shit, though. But we stand no change against those God damned parasites without it.

Anyway, I came to a small town called Forks in the state of Washington because Greg assigned me here even though he knows I hate cold. It really sucks that these monsters only reside in such places. Another reason for me to hate them. The town is so small that it probably couldn't even hold our entire guild. There are a lot of us. And not to mention I had to go to school too. Greg thought it would be easier to hear rumors when there were people around me. He was right but I still didn't like it. Not that I can go against his orders.

So here I am. In the courtyard of Forks High School. Mentally preparing myself for my first day. I took a deep breath and finally walked in. It seems my clothing wasn't really helping me blend in. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black tight top and black leather jacket with black high heeled boots. I didn't really pay too much attention to my clothing and wore what I always did but I guess normal people don't dress like this. I should go shopping.

I was staring at the floor, making way to my class when someone approached me. "Hey you must be the new girl? Isabella, right?"

I smiled. Thank God I was good at acting. "Yep. That's me. Just Bella, though."

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place." So you would be the one to hear the rumors. Nice. "Anything you need? Tour guide lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?"

"Uh… Thanks but I'm really not the type to cry but the type to make people cry." He laughed, probably thinking that I was joking.

"Great headline for the feature. I'm on the news paper and you're news, baby, front page." Right. Great idea. Put murderous girl on the front page.

I clenched my jaw. "I would rather you didn't do that." I told him with a serious look. He was a little taken aback by my reaction but nodded.

"Ok, then. No feature." He said.

"Thanks." I said and walked towards the gym where I had physical education. Good. I needed work out some stress any way.

It appears volleyball is not a great way to work out stress when you are surrounded by puny human who might die if you hit the ball too hard. I did my best to avoid the ball but when it was coming right into my face I had no choice but to hit it. As lightly as possible. The ball hit a boy with blond hair. I went to to apologize. He was mad until he turned around and saw me.

"I'm sorry I… I told them not to let me play." For their own good.

"No! That-that's okay. It's… You're… Isabella, right?" he said.

I nodded and faked a smile again. "Yeah but I prefer Bella." I told him.

He stretched out his hand. "I-I'm Mike Newton." I held his hand and shook it but it was a little awkward. I wasn't used to physical contact with strangers. Human especially. "Nice to meet you" I said when a girl, who had brown hair and was a few inches shorter than me, came near us.

"So you met the new girl, huh, Mike?" She smiled playfully at Mike. Someone's got a crush… "I'm Jessica by the way. Nice to meet you." She shook my hand too. "Hey, you're from Arizona, right? Aren't you supposed to a little bit more tan?" She asked with a stupid smile on her face.

"Probably yeah. Got nothing to do about genetics, I guess." I smiled slightly. _Or vamp venom._ They looked at each other for a second and then they laughed.

"You're good!" Mike said, laughing.

"It's so funny." Jessica agreed and continued to fake her laugh. I nodded.

"Right. Umm… See you guys later, I guess." I said and returned to the game. Man, these people were weird. Thankfully I didn't see them again. Until lunch. Where I had to sit with them. At least it was a good way of getting to know other people. I liked the girl called Angela way better than Jessica. She knew not to force a conversation on someone who clearly didn't want to talk. The two of them were talking about what to put on the newspaper, since I didn't want them to make something about me, when I saw _them _walk inside and I knew what they were at first sight. Vampires. 5 of them.

"Who are they?" I asked the girls and they didn't even have to look at them to know who I was referring to.

"The Cullens." Angela said. She spoke lowly like she weren't supposed to talk about this. Jessica continued with a similar tone.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved here from Alaska couple of years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves." Wish I could.

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like _together_ together. " She took a peek at the blond woman and the huge black haired guy that entered. "The blond one, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy, Emmet, they're like a thing." The couple moved towards what was probably the only empty table. "I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica added.

"They're not actually related." Angela reminded her.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." Then she glanced towards the door once again and continued with the next couple that walked in. "And… The little dark haired on is Alice. She's really weird." If I lived that long, I would probably be weird, too. Not that I'm not weird now. "And umm… She's with Edward. He's totally gorgeous. It's a pity that he's with such a weird girl." She seemed like she wasn't too happy with that. "Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad/match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said with a smile. _Not unless you want me to kill you._

There was only one left. "Who's that?" I pointed the blond guy that was coming in. Jessica looked at him and started talking. "That's Jasper and unlike the other members of his family he's single but it appears no one here interests him." She wrinkled her nose. _Got rejected, did you?_ "He always looks like he is pain or something." I frowned. The blond guy, Jasper, he was definitely uncomfortable with something. He couldn't have been a new born or he wouldn't be able to take being around so many humans. Weird. My thoughts were interrupted by someone touching my head. I looked around but the girls were just chatting among themselves. I was about to ask who did it when it happened again. I turned around only to see that the Cullens were staring at me. Edward in particular was staring very intensely and looked somewhat annoyed. Then the feeling came back. It was like someone was poking my heads rapidly. He was trying to read my mind. I turned back to the table. The feeling went away after a while but I was annoyed enough. I guess I had to pay a visit to the Cullens. Today after school.


	2. Chapter 2

There was only one class left before I could do a bit scouting in the area before paying the Cullens a friendly visit. I was biology class. I entered the classroom and saw the teacher was already present. Mike waved at me from his seat in the back. I scanned the room. The only seat available was the one in the front. Great. Now I had to sit with blood sucker. His name was Edward if I was not wrong. I sighed and walked towards the teacher. I started feeling that poking on my head again. _So he is the one with the power._ I wondered if any of them had other powers. Edward kept his eyes on me all the time until I walked in front of the fan. He must have caught my scent because he covered his nose and looked away for a few seconds. I sat down on the chair next to him. Mr. Banner gave us the things that we would be working on today. He walked past me and I turned to Edward, putting on the friendliest smile I could manage. I stretched my hand out to him.

"Hi! I'm Bella." I said with slightly exited word. And he certainly was not impressed. He pushed my test tube towards me and pulled his to himself.

I put on a little hurt expression. "I-I'm sorry. Did I do something to offend you? Is that way you don't want to talk to me?" I asked and batted my eyes a bit.

He forced an incredibly small smile and shook his head. The he ignored me for the rest of the class. But I would not be ignored. I whipped my hair towards him a few times like I wanted to get it out of my eyes but I only wanted to annoy him. I could tell it was working because every time I did it he would clench his jaw and tightened his fist. I smirked. I really loved torturing vampires. If I was lucky he would come to hunt me when I was alone and it would be the perfect opportunity to kill him. Unfortunately before I could think of other ways to torture him the bell rang and he leapt out of his chair and was out of the classroom in a second. I got up and went information bureau, grinning ear to ear and he was there. I listened to his conversation with the woman there.

"I'm sorry honey but every class is full." The woman told him. I smirked. So he wanted to change his class. Now that was flattering.

"There must be something open." He said. He sounded almost desperate. This was getting better and better. He suddenly closed his eyes and his hand formed into a fist. _He realized I am here._

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology, dear." The woman gave him an apologetic smile. He looked at me for a seconds and I did my best to look offended.

His mouth formed into a straight line. "I'll just have to endure then." He walked past me and dashed out of the door. I barely stopped myself from bursting into laughter. I gave my forms to woman and finally got out of the damned place. I had to admit it was a fun day despite my worried. And it was only just the beginning.

I went home to change into something more comfortable. My house was a nice one, a little inside the forest so that no one would notice. It looked small to the eyes of an outsider but it had a huge ass basement that I put all my gear. I had cable, internet and nice furniture. I went into the basement to dress for my scouting operation.

I wore my black shorts and black tank top. I pulled my hair into a bun and put on my leather jacket. I wore my black boots that had a button on it. When I pressed that button spikes would come out of the boot in the front. I helped me climbed trees and kick people. Not that I needed any help. It also had a few small pockets to put small blades in. I wore my favourite gloves which I could electrocute people with. Normally I would gear up this much but I was going to a house full of vampires and I didn't know what they could do. They mostly looked as harmless as a vampire could except for one. Jasper. I could see his scars that are too faded for human eyes from a mile away. He looked like he could be really dangerous if he wanted to. I decided to keep an eye on him no matter what happened today.

I set out to the woods. I ran into the areas that vampire would most likely hunt. I scouted for about an hour and was about to stop seeing that there was nothing to worry about when I caught that scent. Vampires. It was faint but it was there. I could tell there were three of them. One female and two males and these ones drank human blood. _I should look for reports of recent murders and disappearances._ But that was for tomorrow. Now it was the time to visit Cullens. I caught their scent around the forest a few times and I just followed them. It was all leading to the same place. A white, beautiful house with hell a lot of windows. I already hid my scent before I started scouting but I made sure I did before I walked in front of their door. I could hear the movement inside the house. I heard Alice talking to Edward, Emmet and Rosalie watching TV and two other voices that I didn't recognize but I assumed that they belonged to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I couldn't hear Jasper. He was probably standing still or something. _Alright, let's get this over with. _I knocked on the door and everything went quite for a moment. They clear weren't expecting anyone and why would they? I was uninvited after all. A few moments passed and the door finally opened by a blond young man who couldn't have been more than 25 when he was turned. He looked surprised.

I smiled brightly. "Hi!" I said. He looked even more surprised now.

"Hello. May I help you?" he asked politely.

My smile grew bigger. "Yes, I believe you can. I would like to speak with you and your family if it is fine."

He slightly frowned. "May I ask what this is about?"

"Of course. I am here to give you a simple warning."

"From who?"

"The Hunter's Guild." His face grew serious. He knew about us.

"Of course. Please come in." He opened the door wider and gestured inside. I walked inside and was faced with 5 pairs of eyes widened with fear and surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Your cars really give you away you know." I said pointing at their cars parked in the garage. They were all silent for a few moments when Carlisle spoke.

"You know my children?" he asked me.

"Yes. I mean not really but we go to the same school. I even have a mutual class with Edward." I smirked at the bronze haired boy who was now staring at me with the same hostility he did at biology class.

"I see." Carlisle said and cleared his throat. "Why don't you take a seat and we can talk about why you're here, Ms…"

"Swan. Bella Swan."

His eyes widened. "Bella? Is that really you?"

I turned towards him and narrowed my eyes. "Yes, umm… Have we met?" I asked.

To my surprise he chuckled. "I suppose you wouldn't remember as you were no older than 6 at the time. Gregory is a friend of mine. You were the last addition to his guild the last time I visited him."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Dad was friends with a vampire? Wonders never cease, I guess. I smiled. "Well, any friend of my master's is a friend of mine." I stretched out my hand and he shook it, looking relieved.

"I thought that someone actually overthrew Greg, seeing you were here for a warning. Maybe someone who wasn't so happy with our friendship and sent you to eliminate us." Carlisle smiled and I heard a snort from one of the others. I turned to him with an expressionless face, trying o figure out what was his problem.

"I'm supposed to believe that this little girl is able to kill us?" Emmet said and burst into laughter. I smirked; it would be really easy to kill him if I wanted to.

"Underestimating her would be a grave mistake, Emmet." Carlisle said, looking serious. "I saw many make that mistake and they all paid for it with their lives." That wiped the idiotic grin off Emmet's face.

I cleared my throat and got their attention. "So I don't really think I should be repeating any rules fo you guys but it's protocol so I'll just give you the brief. I walked over to the armchair next to the piano and sat down so I would be able to face all of them. I waited for them to settle down. Emmet and Rosalie was sitting on the sofa in front of me, Carlisle went to stand near his wife who was standing next to the sofa, Edward and Alice settled down on the other armchair and Jasper sat down on the stairs.

I cleared my throat again. "As you might already know, if any of you guys intentionally or otherwise kill a human being, our treaty is broken and I gain the authority to kill any and all of you. Even if it is just one of you that made the mistake. I don't think you guys will have any problems with staying within the boundaries of the treaty as you guys chose it as a lifestyle." I looked into their eyes and they nodded. "But I'm saying so that no one would blame me for not saying. I added. Carlisle smiled. I smiled back. "So that's all. And uh… I also want to add that there are others currently hunting in your territory. If you guys know anything about it that would help me kill them, I would appreciate it."

"Of course, Bella. We would be happy to help. Now that you are here, I would be happy to have you as a guest. As you said, any friend of Gregory's is a friend of mine." I was surprised by his words. I mean, I practically said that I would kill him and his family is any of them killed a human. He was too kind, for a vampire at least. It would explain how he could put up with dad, though.

"Are you… sure that it's a good idea?" I asked. His wife answered me.

"Of course, darling. We hadn't had any guests over for ages. I'm sure you can guess why and I'm not going to let this one go without showing her our hospitality." She smiled. She looked so happy to have me over that I couldn't refuse.

"I… would be happy to be guest, then." Her smile was infectious. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up.

"Wonderful! My name is Esme and these are our children." She said, gesturing them to introduce themselves.

"It's ok I already know their names." I told her but she wouldn't have it. She was such a warm hearted person and I instantly warmed up to her. I imagined my mother would be like her if she was alive.

Alice was the first to go with the introduction. "Hi, Bella! I'm Alice, as you probably know already and I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends." Then she suddenly hugged me and I tensed, not knowing what to do. I wasn't even used to casual physical contact like shaking hands and a hug was something that I never did. She must've sensed my discomfort because she stepped back and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay, really, it's just that I'm not used to any kind of physical contact." I let out a nervous chuckle. Her smile returned an she nodded. She went back to Edward's side and slightly pushed him towards me. Edward was… restless. To put it lightly. I could tell he wasn't breathing.

"I'm Edward and I apologize for my behavior today in class." He said. He didn't make any attempts to touch me which I was grateful but if we were going try to be friends, I wanted him to be comfortable around me.

"It's okay I know why you did it. We always smell better than humans so that was a pretty normal reaction. And it's not like I didn't do my share to make you act like that." I smirked. His eyes widened a-when he realized what I was talking about. I laughed. "You can breathe easily now, though. I hid my scent. You shouldn't be able to catch it." I told him. He hesitated for moment then he took a breath. His eyes widened again.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"It's a necessary ability when you hunt vampires for a living." Then he smiled for the first time and nodded. He opened his mouth to ask another question and I didn't have to be a mind reader like him to guess what it was.

"I have a mental shield. That's why you can't read my mind." I told him before he could ask. It was probably the most surprising day of his life. "I can explain the extents of my ability, later." He nodded and went back to Alice. She smiled and probably thought about something that made him smile.

The next was Emmet. He came up with an arrogant smile on his face. "I'm Emmet. I am by far the strongest member of the family." I heard someone snort at his comment but I didn't turn to find out who. It was probably Jasper, though.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on my face.

"Really." He smirked, too.

"And what if I don't believe you?" I said, playfully.

"Then I would just have to make you believe, I guess."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"How 'bout arm wrestling? Think you can handle that?" He grinned.

"You're on, big guy." I said and his grin grew bigger. He went to his seat and it was Rosalie's turn.

Her eyes were cold. "I'm Rosalie." She said simply.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie." I said, equally cold. She nodded and sat next to Emmet again, looking at anywhere but me.

The last was Jasper. He was the one that I paid the least attention. To his looks, at least. Now that I got a close up look, he was kind of hot. Ok, not _kind of _hot. He was really hot. He had curly hair that had more than one shade of blond in it. It made me want to play with it so badly. He was wearing a simple tight black V-necked sweater and dark blue jeans. I could see the scars that covered his body. On his neck, arms and even face. He looked like he had a different lifestyle than the others had before they joined the family. He stared at me with his amber eyes. He held out his hand.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Jasper." He said. His voice was deep and smoky. _Damn it, why do vampires have to be so hot?_

I took the hand he hand he offered and shook it. "Hello, Jasper. It's nice to meet you." We stared at each other's eyes for a little longer, without letting go of our hands. There was very little that I wouldn't give to know what he was thinking right now. Maybe I could ask Edward later. We snapped out of our daze when Esme clapped her hands.

"It's time for a tour, then!" I quickly let go of Jasper's hand and followed Esme without looking back. I could feel him watching me, though.

Esme gave me a tour of the house. The house was beautiful and it was huge. Everyone had their distinct rooms. They even had a kitchen. She showed me her dinner sets and sadly admitted that she never had the opportunity to use them. She was hopeful when she said maybe I would be the one to give her the opportunity. I laughed and said I would be very happy to do that. We chatted for a very long time. I asked her why she was so friendly with me after what I said. She said that everyone knew we would have no problem and even though she really loved her family she sometimes wanted to talk someone else. She even showed me some family pictures. There weren't too many of them but they were nice. There was a new addition to the family in every photo. In the first picture Edward and Carlisle stood alone, Carlisle was smiling but Edward didn't look all that happy. In the next one Esme joined them. Edward was pouting in that on, too. I watched the family slowly grow bigger. Rosalie, Emmet and finally Alice and Jasper all joined the family in this order. I suddenly realized that it was already dark outside. Like really dark. It was probably past midnight. I got up and told Esme that I should probably get going. She nodded and led me back to the living room where everyone was gathered.

"It was a pleasure to have you as a guest, Bella. I hope you'll come back soon." Carlisle smiled warmly at me.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Carlisle. I was glad to be had." Everyone said their goodbyes to me and I even let Alice hug me.

"Do you need a ride back home?" Carlisle asked politely when I was about to leave.

"No, thank you. My house is not so far from here and I run pretty fast. I believe I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You said there were others around. Wouldn't it be better if you were not alone?" He said. He had a point but as long as I hid my scent there would be no problem.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm more than capable of protect myself." I assured him.

"Of course." He still didn't look very convinced. I don't know why I did that but I sighed and told him I would let someone accompany me if he really wanted. He instantly looked relieved and told Jasper to accompany me. _Nice. _It was going to be long walk.

* * *

A/N: So this going better than I expected. Thanks for reading my story it makes me really happy. AgitatedDog9288 thank you for your review and everyone else who followed/favourited the story. ^^


End file.
